


Elevator Adventure

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Basically what the title says, Elevator Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I don't even know okay?, I wrote this a while ago, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unexpected company results in unexpected fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Uncle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/586946) by [IamInadequate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamInadequate/pseuds/IamInadequate). 



> For Bee.

_Hey - A_

_Hi. You on your way, yet? :) - G_

_I'm outside. - A_

_Can't wait to see you, babe. - G_

_Me either. See ya soon. :* - A_

Gendry had a stupid smile plastered on his face as he looked down at his phone. He'd been dying to get some alone time with Arya after having a lot on his plate: work, school, bills, and the occasional babysitting of his younger siblings.

He didn't mind the last part as much because at least then, he'd be able to bond with Barra and Edric. Barra was a cute little thing with bright blue eyes and black ringlets that Gendry sometimes just liked to give piggy back rides to or carry her around on his shoulders, and Edric looked exactly like Gendry, except for the tell-tell Florent ears that were too big for his face. He loved his younger siblings ever since he found out about them when he was sixteen.

Really he was surprised that he had any family to begin with. His mother had died just a year before and his biological father sought him out after sixteen years of being absent in his life. It was safe to say that his relationship with Robert Baratheon was greatly strained and volatile at times, but that didn't stop him from bonding with his siblings, uncles, and cousin. Gendry had been living with a foster family while his mother spent her last few months in the hospital and came to greatly appreciate his foster father and the job he helped him secure.

So when his mother died, he started living on his own and did pretty good on his own after rejecting Robert's money and offer to live with him. No, he wasn't insane or mad. No, he was too proud and stubborn to let his father think that he could just barge into his life and make it okay with the promise of riches. So Robert left with his tail in between his legs and let the boy be.

It wasn't until Arya came back into his life, that he decided that he wanted something better for himself. Sure he was only nineteen but regardless he fell for the little wisp of girl that was Arya Stark. And she, him.

He was reminiscing about their times together when he heard a knock at the door. His lips curved and his icy blue eyes shone brightly.  _Must be her_ , he thought as he opened the door.

Instead, he was met with a little ball of energy barreling into him and his younger brother grinning at him. To say that Gendry was surprised was a bit of an understatement at the moment. He opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say.

"Ummm." he finally spoke, "what are you guys doing here? I thought Renly was taking care of you today."

"He was, but something came up last minute and he got called to go into work." Edric answered him.

"What about Mr. Baratheon?"

"He was the one who called him in."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me._

"And where is Renly?"

Just before Edric could reply, Renly and Loras marched right past him. "Here I am."

"So I see." Gendry sarcastically supplied.

"Oh don't look at me like that. I have no control over my work schedule, you know that. Besides, it's your day off and you have time to watch the kids today."

Gendry frowned and huffed. "I did have plans today."

"Like what? Fucking Arya Stark?"

Gendry blushed at Renly's bluntness. But then steeled himself.

"And what's my girlfriend got to do with any of this? Can't a guy have a day to himself after all the shit he's had on his plate. I don't say shit about you and Loras when you need some time 'off', now do I?"

Renly sighed and put his hand on Gendry's shoulder.

"You're right and I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you're still young and still have school."

"It's fine. I just-"  _BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_ Gendry stopped midway to answer his phone— it was Arya.

"Fuck!"

Renly eyed him warily as Loras played with the kids.

"I gotta take this."

He walked to his bedroom and answered.

"Hey, what took you so long Stupid?"

"Sorry. Was lost in thought."

"Whatever. I'm in the elevator, on my way up. I have a surprise for you."

Gendry groaned as he noticed that her voice sounded rather sultry and raspy. His pants tightened at the thought of her  _surprises_. And then he remembered the kids and it all came crashing down.

"What? Gendry? Gendry? Are you still there?"

"Yeah." he squeaked. "Umm…yeah I'm still here."

He heard her sigh and then groan. "You have the kids don't you."

It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Are you kidding me, Gendry Waters? Do you know how much effort I put into this?"

He sighed and tried to get a word in but as usual, she didn't let him.

"Well do you? No, you don't. I got my hair and nails done. I put on make up and I'm wearing a dress. A dress, Gendry. With heels!"

He groaned at her description and then felt himself stiffen even more as he imagined what she was wearing underneath the dress. Something lacy….

"WATERS! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I'M STILL HERE YOU BIG STUPID—-" It sounded like she was strangling her phone.

"I'll be right out. See ya!"

He ran from the room and past the living room right to the door.

"Where are you going?" Renly shouted.

"I need to take care of something. Just going to be gone for ten minutes….I need some stuff! I'll be back I promise!" he yelled as he pressed the elevator button. Not a moment later did the doors open to reveal Arya on the other side. He rushed in and pressed the top floor without a second thought.

"What are you-" He cut her off with a kiss. She gasped and he pushed his tongue inside her mouth. She grabbed his face and thrashed her tongue with his, as he cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her from the floor while never breaking their connection. The ding of the elevator distracted them from themselves and she pulled away.

"Gendry…We're in the elevator…..what if someone wants to use it?"

He walked them over to the row of buttons and pulled the "Stop" button. The doors closed and the elevator stopped. He grinned and bent down to suck on her neck, leaving a red bloom in his wake.

She moaned and started to unbutton her trench-coat looking dress. He nearly came when she revealed what she had on underneath. He was right it was lacy alright…..lacy and see-through!

"You like it?" she gasped as he cupped her breast and kneaded them in his hands.

"I fucking love it."

"How much time do we have?"

"Ten minutes."

Arya's grey eyes turned black and she unbuckled his pants without haste.

"I can work with that."

He didn't waste a second with ripping her underwear off and pulling his pants down. She cried out sharply when he thrust inside her and she clawed at his shirt-clad back. He canted his hips upwards and she rolled her hips into his. Her heels came off and fell to the ground, the sheer force of his thrusts knocking them off. She wanted to desperately ride him but they had no time for that and was content to be even be fucked at all. Her moans grew as he pumped in and out of her without a pause. She pushed against him and bit into his lips as he continued to thrust. Arya could feel the burn being to build in her belly and she moved even faster against him, gripping his shirt tightly and finally found a way to tear the shirt off. Feeling his always hot flesh, she moaned even louder and dug her nails into him. He groaned and pounded even more quickly, if possible. The heat and burn was building and building within her and threatened to explode at any moment. He shifted them so that his hand fit in between them and he pinched at her clit, causing her to scream out his name and her body to shake as she peaked. Her nails raked his back as she arched hers and slowly rode out her climax. He thrust a few more times before he cried out a wordless cry and her name tumbled from his lips, as he came.

He slumped his head on her shoulder and panted as she gasped and kissed his temple.

They stood trying to collect themselves for a moment before Gendry set Arya down on her feet. He pulled his pants and boxers up, while she fished for her lacy panties. Once she found them, she shrugged her dress back on, careful not to miss a button. She secured the belt again and saw as he pushed the button back and the elevator start again.

He was reaching for his shirt as she grabbed her shoes.

"Fuck, babe you look fucking hot."

"Oh so now you say something."

"Sorry I was a little preoccupied. Doesn't mean I didn't notice."

Arya rolled her eyes and gripped his arm for support as she slipped her shoes back on.

She stood and was now as tall as his nose. Fuck, he thought, she really did put a lot of thought into this if she was willing to wear these.

"What?" she asked. Her eyes were shining and she a soft glow about her.

He cupped her cheek and brought her close to him. "Nothing. You're just so damn beautiful it hurts."

Her cheeks turned pink and she turned her face away. He caught her chin and leaned into kiss her softly.

"Babe you're fucking beautiful. Don't doubt that and stop thinking so little of yourself."

She grabbed his arm and kissed him again.

He pulled away and heard the ding to indicate that he reached his floor.

"I gotta go. I'll come around later, I promise."

She nodded and kissed him one last time.

"I love you." He heard her whisper as he left the elevator, the doors closing.

He stuck his hand in at the very last second and he pulled her to him, crushing their lips together. She grabbed his face and deepened his kiss, reluctant to let go.

"I love you, too." A smile beaming across his face as he pulled back and exited again. She smiled and touched her swollen lips as the doors closed and he turned back to his apartment.

The smile he was wearing never left his face and even then Loras knew why. Renly just eyed him with a tight look and shook his head when he saw the bite mark she left on his collarbone

"Take care of business, did you?" Loras asked with a humorous tone.

"I did."

Renly laughed and led Loras to the door. "Good. Now have fun and no distractions, I'll know."

Gendry just shook his head and waved them off, closing the door. He turned his attention to his sister who was drawing and his brother who was diligently doing his homework. It was going to be a good night, regardless of the way it came to be. He wouldn't have traded those twenty minutes in the elevator for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had a lot of Gendry feelings, okay? So sue me.


End file.
